Smallville A New Beginning S1Ep10 Revenge
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: Conner locates Warner to extract revenge for Martha. Andrea Rojas returns to Metropolis.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

**Season 1, Episode 10: Revenge**

Zoe Conroy walked through the Smallville high hallway afterschool. She had a warm cup of coffee in her hand. It was 8 o'clock, and she had been in school since 5 o'clock. Principle Reynolds allowed her and Clayton to stay late, as he believed journalism was a worthy skill.

She opened the door to the Torch offices and was surprised at what she saw. Conner Kent was sitting at the office computer looking over their files.

"Conner Kent…what brings you to the Torch?" Zoe asked

"Just on a hunt, Zoe." Conner answered

"And you seem so innocent." Zoe replied

"Well not after what happened yesterday, innocence is lost."

"You mean the fire?" Zoe asked

"Yes, but it wasn't just a fire, it was an attack. Police reports recognized one of the attackers as a Mr. Craig Warner, also known as our school guidance councilor." Conner replied

Zoe walked around to see the computer screen. Conner had just opened up Mr. Warner's resume files. Zoe also had access to the school's files. There was a picture of Mr. Warner, as well as his full name, and address.

"Just because they share a name doesn't mean it's him." Zoe vouched.

"No Zoe, it's him, I saw him with my own two eyes."

"Well if you know it's him why not call the cops already?"

"Because I don't need the police on this one."

"Well prank calls and chain letters can only go so far…Conner, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just needed to know something." Conner said as he stood up.

He put his hood up, and he was headed for the door. He grabbed the door knob, and he began to open the door. He felt Zoe's warm hand on his shoulder as he was walking out.

"Conner, I know this is a hard time, but don't do anything you're going to regret."

"I won't…trust me."

He closed the door and sped off.

* * *

><p>Conner had just arrived in Edge City. He was searching for Mr. Warner's home.<p>

"Resume said 331 Dawson Street, Apartment 6B." He said to himself.

He was zooming through every street corner and alley looking for the place. He finally found it. It was a 2-story redbrick apartment.

"Shouldn't be hard to find." Conner said to himself.

He took out a plastic slip from his pocket. He didn't want to break down the door and barge in, it would just draw unnecessary attention. Ashe worked the slip, the lock on the door lifted, and he quietly opened it.

There were 6 doors on the first floor, and a staircase at the end of the hallway. He sped up the stairs and to the door with the sign '6B'. He knocked three times. He waited for an answer.

"Can't answer now!" He heard Mr. Warner's panicking voice say.

Conner smirked slightly. His eyes began to glow red. He shoot to beams of heat vision through the door.

"Oh no, not him!" He heard Mr. Warner yell.

Conner kicked down the door and Mr. Warner flinched.

"No! No! Stay away!" He screamed.

Conner sped toward him, and suddenly the scenery changed. Warner was on the roof of his building. Conner held him by the neck, and he was dangling over the edge. He looked at Conner's eyes which were still glowing red.

"Conner…don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Who says I'm going to regret this?"

"Conner…listen to me, if you're human at all, you'd know it's best to forgive me."

"And why should I? You're nothing but a bigot. You deserve worse than what you did to my mother, she's innocent!" Conner said angrily.

He yelled, and he tossed Mr. Warner behind him. Mr. Warner landed on his back and rolled over. Conner's eyes were fiery red as he walked toward him.

"Help!" Mr. Warner cried.

"Too late." Conner yelled.

Conner fell to the side. He had just been kicked, someone hit him. He had not been hit that hard since Boomer. He fell to the side. He looked up. He saw someone standing over him. A figure in a black trenchcoat.

"Doing something you're not supposed to I presume?" The figure said.

Conner stood up, he stood in front of the figure, who was hidden in the shadows. He looked over her shoulder toward Warner, who was running toward the floor entrance back into the building.

"No he's getting away." He said as he rushed past them.

He sped over to Warner. And as he looked, the figure was in front of him again. They grabbed his arm, and they lifted him up. They tossed him away from Warner. Conner lifted it into the air and landed on the next rooftop. He rolled over as he fell, and as he stopped, he saw the Police, which were coming to the building.

"Crap!" He said to himself as he sped off.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Conner was sitting in the Torch Office waiting for Zoe. Clayton was next to him, asking his opinion on some of his photos.<p>

"We took this one after Superman stopped that werewolf guy..." Clayton said as he showed Conner the photo.

Conner simply nodded, he didn't have the sense of mind to pay attention. He was there for Zoe and Zoe only. He heard the door knob and stood up as the door opened. It wasn't who he was hoping for. Lena came in the room.

"Oh…Conner." She said.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Conner replied.

"Maybe…" Zoe replied.

It was obvious she did not want to speak with him. She had not quite gotten over him blaming her for the Barn fire. She felt guilty as well. Maybe the incident was her fault, she would constantly think to herself. She sat across the room, as far away from him as she could. She was quiet and focusing on her work. Conner sat across, staring at her intensively. She had not noticed as she was more focused on her story. He stood up.

"Lena can I speak with you…alone?" Conner asked.

"Ok, I guess I should go.." Clayton said as he got out of his chair and headed for the door.

As he left Lena turned her chair and faced him.

"Lena…I'm sorry I blamed you for the incident…I was upset, I couldn't think straight. I really didn't know what to say." Conner apologized.

"Is that true?" Lena asked.

"Yes it is Lena. I really am sorry, you're one of my only true friends and I lashed out against you." Conner said.

"Fine…I accept you're apology." Lena replied

"Thanks." Conner said

"So question, Conner…why are you here?" Lena asked

"I was waiting for Zoe, I was hoping she could help me find some info." Conner answered.

"Oh, well I'm sure I could help." She suggested.

"Unless you can hack a school database, I doubt you can…" Conner said sarcastically.

"Well, I can, that and more" She said

Conner looked up at her with a peculiar face.

"You're kidding right?"

"Did Martha ever tell you I've hung out with Chloe a couple of times...I learned a few things from her."

"Like what?"

"Well what are you searching for?"

"More of a who rather than a what….I need to find Mr. Warner…he left Edge City last night…before the police could catch him."

"Don't you think you should leave the cops to that?"

"They might take too long, they aren't allowed the privilege of disregarding fact."

"So Smallville's local farm boy is going Charles Bronson on Kansas's underworld… that's a movie I'd enjoy seeing."

"I'm not promising a happy ending." Conner said.

Lena stopped typing and looked up at him.

"A little dark maybe?" She asked.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine." She said as she continued typing. "You have the resume?"

"Right here." Conner said as he pulled the file out of his jacket.

"Ok…so his phone number is 785-555-0201…now let's see where it was last used."

She searched the number in here database. Several locations came up.

"Says here he was last seen in…Suicide Slums…why would he go there?"

"Not sure…but I'm going to find out…what's the address?"

"3150 Loeb Ave."

"Thanks…" Conner said "And if you see Martha….tell her I'll be visiting soon."

He closed the door behind him and sped off.

* * *

><p>Martha laid in her hospital bed. She had a restrain around her arm, and she was staring at the TV in the corner of the room.<p>

"Hello..Mrs. Kent." She heard a voice say. She looked to the window and saw Andrea Rojas leaning on the window sill.

"Andrea, long time no see." Martha greeted

"I see not much has changed since the...last time we met."

"I guess…I'm still the damsel in distress, just on a larger, more political scale."

Andrea smiled and walked over to her side.

"I'm glad to see you're still fighting the good fight."

"I owe a lot of it to your son, if it weren't for him, I would have still been on my twisted path."

"He has a habit of doing that…you know he's part a team of heroes, along with the Green Arrow."

"I know…I've worked with them before…when it was just Green Arrow and Impulse. I found myself having to leave again though, I just wasn't ready."

"Well, I hope you can join again, the world could use someone like you, a hero with experience, who's been down a path of her own. A strong woman to be an…angel in the darkness."

"An angle of vengeance?"

"Maybe not the vengeance part…but you know, someone like you should be there for the next generation of heroes."

"I hadn't thought of that"

"Well I have a way for you to start…hand me my purse."

Andrea grabbed Martha's purse and gently rested it on her lap. Martha searched through the papers and items until she found her wallet. She opened it and found the picture of Conner inside.

"This is Clark's brother…his name is Conner. Has all of his abilities, his strength...having him is like raising Clark all over again."

"I've seen him….last night…he was attacking some man."

"Oh no."

"I barely managed to stop him by throwing him around, but he left he got away."

"Maybe I should call Clark…"

"No, I got it." Andrea said as she jumped out of the window.

* * *

><p>Conner sped over to Loeb Ave. The street was barren, as it was late at night. There wasn't much there, but apartment buildings, and a dark alley in-between. A raindrop hit Conner's head as he looked overhead. It was beginning to rain. The doors on both apartment buildings were locked, so Conner tried the alley first. He sped inside. The alley was empty, save for two people along the sides. Conner tapped the first ones shoulder. He rolled over, and Conner saw his face. He had a scruffy look, his beard was dirty, and his teeth yellow and broken.<p>

"What do you want boy?" He yelled.

"Just looking for someone" Conner said softly.

He looked toward the other body, which got up and ran.

"Warner!" He yelled as he sped off.

Mr. Warner ran through the alley, and in less than a second, Conner appeared in front of him. Warner bumped into Conner, and fell back. Conner grabbed him by his coat collar and lifted him up.

"Warner." Conner said aggressively.

"Conner…please…please…leave me."

"After what you did, you have the nerve to ask for mercy."

"…please." Warner pleaded.

Conner was furious. He yelled as he leaped, holding Mr. Warner by the collar. They lifted up into the air, and kept ascending until gravity caught up with them. They landed on a rooftop below, and the roof crumbled under Conner's feet, and then firmed itself again. Conner dragged Mr. Warner, who was shaking in his hands, toward the edge of the roof. The rain was pelting them heavily. Lightning began to rip through the skyline.

"This is it…" Conner said "This is the moment I end you…for what you did."

Conner lifted Mr. Warner higher, and began to tighten his grip on his neck. Mr. Warner began to gag, and desperately tried to breath.

"Let him go." Conner heard a voice say.

He turned around to see the same masked woman.

"I don't think so..."

Andrea dashed forward and pushed Conner. Conner lost balance and began to fall over the ledge. Andrea jumped downward and began to fall alongside them. She put her arms to her side, and like a torpedo, shot downward faster. As she reached Mr. Warner, she grabbed him and lifted him onto her shoulders. They landed and the ground crumbled beneath her feet. Conner landed on a car and bounced off and hit the floor landing on his back. Conner rolled over and landed on his belly, and pushed himself up. Andrea lifted up a shocked Mr. Warner and put him to the side. She stood in front of Conner, who was ready to pounce.

"Do it." Andrea said.

Quickly, Conner sped toward her and ran behind her. He put his arm around her throat and pushed him back toward her.

"Listen here, and listen good. This is where you stop. This is where you leave me alone and let me finish." Conner demanded.

"Make me." She said.

"Don't make me have to."

"I'm not making you do anything."

"A lot of talk for someone who can't even stop me. Maybe I should let you call in some backup."

"All ready have it."

Andrea elbowed Conner's face, and he loosened his grip. She then bent forward, and Conner flipped over her head. He landed infront of her, and as he fell, he rolled over and got back on his feet. He stood up and looked out toward Andrea.

"So where's your backup?"

"Right here."

She lifted a lead locket from her neck, and opened it, revealing the Kryptonite rock.

"No." Conner said as he fell back.

"I'm sorry…" Andrea said. "I know how much it hurts…but you need stop."

"How can I stop after what he did?"

"Because that's what Martha wants."

Conner stopped squirming as he heard her name.

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me to stop you."

"How do you know Martha?"

"Through Clark."

"Clark…how did you know…about the Kryptonite."

"Because I used it on him…now Martha wouldn't like it if I left you to die…so I'll close the locket, but you better stop."

Conner nodded. Andrea closed the locket and looked on as Conner stood up.

"I ran into your brother a couple of years back, when _I _was playing Paul Kresley…maybe you should withdraw from the Death Wish."

"How could I? Do you know what he did?"

"Yes I do…and I know how it feels…that feeling is the reason I'm trying to stop you, this is a mistake you're making."

"Well thanks…but no thanks."

"Look…trust me…this feeling, it won't go away. You'll always be upset about this, wether he's dead or not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's the same thing I went through when I killed my mother's murderer."

"And guess what…it doesn't help one bit. I feel worse than ever, knowing I have his blood on my hands…it feels worse…it's not something I want you to go through."

"Well if I have to live the pain for justice to be delivered, than I will."

"An eye for an eye Conner…He hurts her, so you kill him? Where does that leave you? A menace, a murderer. If what you say is correct, does you killing him make you any better than he is?"

"…No."

"Conner, go to the hospital, Martha is waiting for you. I'll handle Warner."

"Thanks…Andrea."

Conner sped off.

* * *

><p>Martha sat in her hospital bed. She was watching the news report, resting and recovering. The anchorman was announcing the nightly news.<p>

"On tonight's news a teacher from Smallville High School has been arrested on charges of assault, trespassing and arson. Todd Warner, a member of a xenophobic cult, who attacked the home of former State senator Martha Kent, has just been arrested by Metropolis P.D. He faces serious charges."

"In related news, the Angle of Vengeance has been spotted again, has the masked maiden returned to Metropolis? Or is this a hoax? Find out after these messages."

Conner opened the door to Martha's hospital room. As he walked in he looked at her face, which glowed with pride as he entered.

"Conner…" Martha greeted with a sigh of relief.

"Ma." Conner said as he walked toward her hospital bed.

He hugged her gently, and then leaned her back down to her bed.

"Ma…I'm so sorry I didn't come…I just had to do something." Conner said

"I know. Andrea told me she saw you out on the streets." Martha replied

"Ma…I went out looking for Mr. Warner…I just felt I needed to get revenge, for what he did to you." Conner admitted.

"You didn't try to…?"

"I tried…but I couldn't go through with it."

"What stopped you?"

"Andrea's advice…and your words. I had to remind myself that I wanted to be a hero, and to do that means I have to overlook my own needs for justice."

"Well said."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"A broken arm, a fractured right leg and burns on the left leg…could be worse."

"I can't understand why you're so calm."

"After years of being shot at, knocked out and kidnapped, this is just another misadventure."

"Glad to see you're okay."

"Me too."

"When are they letting you go?"

"In two days, Marcus's mom says you can stay over their until then."

"Can't wait."

Conner reached down and hugged Martha again.

* * *

><p>Conner stood on the rooftop of the Daily Planet with the giant golden globe turning behind him. As he waited, Andrea fell from the sky and landed next to him.<p>

"Got your message."

"Glad you could come. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me get through things…I was so close to crossing the edge of no return, and you stopped me Andrea…thank you."

"De nada, that's what heroes do."

"I should thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have come back to the place that started it all."

"…so what do you plan on doing from here?"

"Move on…move to new places. I was actually leaving for New York City, my cousin lives over there. And they could use the help Metropolis is getting."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

As they stood there, they began to hear sirens.

"Better run off." Andrea said.

"Allow me to join?"

"Sure…I could use a sidekick."

"I'm not a sidekick."

They jumped off of the rooftop and headed for the ground.

* * *

><p>Mr. Warner sat in his cell in Kansas State Penitentiary. He had just been caught four hours earlier, and now Police were looking for other members of his clan.<p>

"Get up Warner!" The warden yelled. "Someone's paid bail."

Two officers came to escort Wagner out of the prison. They grabbed him by his arms and led him down the hall. As they walked the inmates screamed out swears and shouted. They reached the court yard and let him out in front of a limo. The driver came out and led him to the vehicle. He opened the door and motioned for him to enter. Warner entered the limo, and sat down. As he looked forward a man was in front of him, his face concealed in the shadows.

"Hello Mr. Warner." The man said. His voiced had a computerized baritone sound.

"Who are you?" Warner asked

"For now that's not important. But I do understand that you have met someone who claims to be half-alien." The man answered.

"He is and he's proven it." Warner replied

"Good. Tell me everything." The man requested.

The limo began to drive away from the Penitentiary.


End file.
